Blue Harvest
Blue Harvest es el primer episodio de la sexta temporada y un episodio nominado a un Emmy de la serie televisiva Padre de familia. Este episodio es en su totalidad una versión original de Star Wars producido como homenaje a la legendaria película de ciencia ficción. Lanzado al mercado directamente en DVD, Blue Harvest se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 23 de septiembre de 2007 en conmemoración del trigésimo aniversario de Star Wars. El título del episodio hace referencia al nombre en clave que se empleó en la película Return of the Jedi; entonces se eligió el nombre Blue Harvest para despistar a los fans y que no estorbaran durante el rodaje. Fue dirigido por Dominic Polcino y escrito por Alec Sulkin. Trama Todo comienza cuando la familia Griffin está viendo la televisión y ocurre un apagón, para pasar el tiempo Peter decide contar la historia de Una nueva esperanza pero la cambia de manera que los personajes de Padre de familia pasan a ser los protagonistas. La nave real Tantive IV es atacada por el Star destroyer y finalmente es invadida por las fuerzas imperiales, las cuales buscan los planos de la estrella de la muerte que la Princesa Leia (Lois) ha robado; pero antes de que la secuestren los envía y graba un mensaje en R2-D2 (Cleveland) para Obi-Wan Kenobi (Herbert); pero R2-D2 va a la velocidad de un Windows y tiene varias complicaciones por lo que R2 decide llevárselo por su cuenta. Leia es finalmente secuestrada y llevada ante Darth Vader (Stewie), mientras que R2-D2 (Cleveland) y C3PO (Quagmire) consiguen huir en una cápsula y llegan hasta Tatooine. Una vez allí son capturados por los jawas (uno de ellos, Mort Goldman) y son vendidos a Owen y Beru Lars (Carter y Barbara Pewterschmidt). Mientras tanto Darth Vader descubre que en la estrella de la muerte hay un punto vulnerable, por lo que ordena que se repare. Luke Skywalker (Chris) desea profundamente formar parte de la rebelión y luchar contra el imperio mientras a su alrededor suena una música de fondo que resulta ser de John Williams, quien dirige a la orquesta sinfónica de Londres. Por la noche, mientras repara a R2-D2, Luke pone en marcha el mensaje de la princesa Leia en el cual pide ayuda. Al día siguiente, R2 escapa y Luke y C3PO van en su búsqueda. Una vez han dado con él, son atacados por un morador de las arenas (Opie) pero son salvados por Obi-Wan (Herbert), que los conduce a su guarida. Allí Luke le pide a R2 que muestre el mensaje en el que explica los planos de la estrella de la muerte. Obi-Wan le pide que le acompañe hasta Alderaan y le da su Sable de luz, pero pronto descubre que los imperiales han seguido la pista de los droides y empieza a temer por sus tíos. Luke vuelve a casa pero allí lo que encuentra es un rastro de destrucción: Owen y Beru carbonizados y con ellos el propio John Williams y su orquesta. Se lamenta después de que el resto de la película se tenga que hacer con la colaboración de Danny Elfman, al cual Luke acaba decapitando con la espada láser, tras unos pocos segundos de música. Luke, Obi-Wan y los droides viajan a Mos Eisley en busca de alguien que les lleve hacia Alderaan. Después de entrar en una cantina local y esconder a los droides, Obi-Wan y Luke conocen al contrabandista Han Solo y Chewbacca (Peter y Brian), al cual prometen pagar para que les lleve hasta el planeta. Acceden a llevarlos hasta Alderaan en el Halcón Milenario, pero cuando se dispone a enseñarles la nave, son atacados por los imperiales, por lo que se ven obligados a huir. Para esquivarlos, Han decide escorarse a la izquierda para despistarlos y lo consigue. El Halcón milenario alcanza el Hiperespacio y escapan; mientras tanto, en la estrella de la muerte, el gran Wilhuff Tarkin (Adam West) decide probar el rayo destructor contra Alderaan, con lo cual obliga Leia a ser testigo de la destrucción de su planeta natal. La tripulación del Halcón Milenario llega más tarde hasta donde se supone que debía estar Alderaan, pero en lugar de eso se encuentran en un campo de asteroides. Luke les sugiere que se escondan tras un Satélite que él ve a lo lejos, pero que resulta ser la Estrella de la muerte, donde al final son capturados por un Campo de tracción. Cuando los imperiales se disponen a abordar el Halcón milenario, son vencidos por los tripulantes de la nave, y Luke y Han Solo se disfrazan de imperiales, y se llevan a Chewbacca esposado para evitar sospechas. Una vez dentro de la estación espacial, Luke, Solo y Chewbacca van en busca de la princesa mientras Obi-Wan se dirige a la sala de mandos a desactivar el campo de tracción. Se despide de Luke por si no se vuelven a ver, mediante un número musical original del film Dirty dancing durante el que bailan con los imperiales. Llegan a la sala de las armas y matan a uno de los guardias (Fouad) para evitar ser detectados. Al mismo tiempo, localizan la celda de Leia, pero el disparo que acaba con la vida del guarda se ha oído y otro guardia se pone en contacto por radio. Para evitar sospechas Han Solo decide distraerlo, mientras Luke encuentra a la princesa y la rescata. Cuando se encuentran los cuatro acorralados por los imperiales, Leia le coge el arma a Luke y dispara contra un conducto creando un agujero, el cual les lleva al vertedero de la estrella de la muerte, pero las paredes se empiezan a estrechar y la vida de los cuatro está en peligro. Mientras C3PO y R2D2 que escuchan al otro lado los gritos de pánico, deciden fumar la Marihuana que C3PO le había guardado al segundo droide; en cuanto C3PO se encuentra colocado empieza a entrarle una paranoia y a tener miedo. Tranquilizado por R2, C3PO echa la cabeza para atrás y aprieta un botón que desactiva la función del compresor y las paredes se alejan. Pronto Han y Chewacca ven que hay un sofá en perfectas condiciones y Han decide llevárselo aun a pesar del riesgo de la misión y de que tanto su vida como la de sus compañeros corre peligro. Obi-Wan finalmente apaga el haz tractor mientras procura evitar a los imperiales, pero es descubierto por Darth Vader con el que acaba enfrentándose. En el momento de empezar el duelo con los sables de luz, la espada falla hasta que aparece Luke y la "espada" se vuelve recta. Obi Wan se distrae y Darth Vader aprovecha para matarlo. Una vez que se han ido de la estrella de la muerte, Leia trata de consolar a Luke, pero Solo viene enseguida a decir que aún no ha acabado todo y que tienen que hacer frente a los cazas TIE. Enseguida se entabla un combate y Solo recibe el apoyo de Leslie Nielsen (que aparece por detrás al igual que sucedía en la película Airplane!), por lo que escapan a la base rebelde de Yavin IV. Ya fuera de peligro, los rebeldes se unen para lanzar un ataque contra el imperio una vez recuperados los planos que la princesa Leia sustrajo y después de ver un vídeo de "cómo destruir la estrella". Mientras se preparan para el asalto, Luke se reencuentra con un viejo amigo, Biggs Darklighter (Joe), que se quedó paralítico al caérsele encima un ala de un Y-Wing. Mientras Han Solo y Chewbacca se preparan para volver tras ganar su recompensa por rescatar a la princesa Leia, Luke se apunta en el escuadrón con los otros pilotos para lanzar el ataque contra la estrella. La Batalla de Yavin empieza a desarrollarse, con el coste de las vidas de algunos rebeldes, mientras Luke, exhausto, escucha la voz de Obi-Wan que le pide que use la fuerza en el justo momento que Vader esté detrás de él. Y cuando Darth Vader está a punto de disparar, de pronto aparecen de la nada Solo y Chewacca dispuestos a ayudar a Luke, por lo que Vader, confuso, choca con otro que había a su lado y por inercia sale disparado y Luke aprovecha para disparar dentro del agujero con lo que la estrella de la muerte explota. Curiosidades * Cuando huyen de los imperiales a bordo del Halcón milenario y saltan al hiperespacio, al cabo de un rato, cuando dice que el hiperespacio se ve raro, enseguida se ve desde el frontal de la nave el rostro del "cuarto doctor" con el tema de apertura de la serie Doctor Who. * Después de destruir Alderaan, la escena se corta, y aparecen informativos de última hora en los que aparecen Tom Tucker y Dianne Simmons, diciendo que el imperio ha destruido Alderaan justificando que tenían armas de destrucción masiva,13 y dado que dichas armas fueron el motivo de la invasión de Iraq, hacen de ésta manera una crítica política. * En el mismo informativo, Tucker habla de los preparativos para el desfile del orgullo Ewok haciendo alusión al desfile del orgullo Gay. * En la cantina aparecen Roger de American Dad, Bender de Futurama Entrenador John McGuirk de Home Movies y El malvado mono del armario. * La escena en la que Obi-Wan y Darth Vader entablan un combate con las espadas láser, el sable del primero, de pronto, cae flácido al suelo parodiando La loca guerra de las galaxias que a su vez es otra parodia de Star Wars. * Cuando Luke (Chris) y Solo (Peter) van disfrazados de soldados imperiales y se llevan a Chewbacca (Brian) esposado para evitar sospechas, dentro del ascensor suena una composición musical estilo Muzak de la Marcha imperial. * En el inicio del capítulo se cambia el rótulo original de la película "Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana" por "Hace mucho tiempo pero de algún modo en el futuro". * Durante la escena en la que Luke Skywalker (Chris) contempla los dos soles de Tatooine en la lejanía se escucha de fondo a John Williams y la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, que es presentada por Chris. * En la escena de la cantina se burlan de la carrera de los actores de la película original al decir Solo que era el propietario del Halcón Milenario y era el único actor de esta película (Star Wars) que no había visto truncada su carrera, haciendo mención a Harrison Ford (actor que interpretó a Han Solo). Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) declaró sentirse ofendido por ese comentario. * En la batalla de Yavin IV, cuando atacan la estrella de la muerte, por dentro, se produce una pequeña explosión, dando de lleno a un imperial, y suena el grito Wilhelm. Este grito se puede escuchar en las películas originales de Star Wars y está registrado. * En los párrafos de apertura y en la escena en que Beru llama a Luke, se revela el desenlace de El Imperio contraataca, al decir que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke, y que Luke y Leia son hermanos. * Cuando C-3PO (Glenn Quagmire) le dice a Luke que R2D2 (Cleveland Brown) huyó, Luke exclama: "¡Por la amenaza fantasma!". * En el momento que Han Solo hace maniobras para escapar de Tatooine de los imperiales, éste decide escorarse a la izquierda, y se muestra cómo se desliza a la izquierda por debajo, igual que en la película original, a lo que Luke dice que tampoco fue gran cosa. * Este episodio profundiza en los debates entre fans sobre si el pársec es una unidad de distancia o de tiempo, aunque el término fue mal doblado en España como "parasegundo", lo que hizo perder sentido al chiste. * En el momento que Leia (Lois) introduce los planos en la unidad R2 y graba un mensaje para Obi-Wan (Herbert), Leia descubre que R2-D2 funciona con el sistema operativo Windows y empieza a tener problemas para mandar un MPEG, hasta tal punto que acaba desquiciada con el droide. * La Recreación de la muerte de los tíos de Luke a manos de los imperiales que buscaban a los droides, incluyendo un rastro de destrucción y muertos, entre los cuales se encuentran John Williams y la Orquesta. Después del trágico acontecimiento, Luke se lamenta de que la película tenga que continuar con Danny Elfman, que acaba siendo decapitado segundos después por Skywalker (aun así la música de Williams sigue sonando). * Cuando abordan la Tantive IV al principio, la nave imperial lleva atrás un cartel de "Bush- Cheney"; este cartel lo utilizó George Bush para su reelección como presidente de Estados Unidos. * En el momento que Leia es llevada a Darth Vader y Wilhum Tarkin, de modo irónico comenta el mal olor, y Vader empieza a hacer algunos chistes como "Me he hipercagado encima", "No he llegado al Darth Vater", "Y mi pañal se ha pasado al lado oscuro" diciendo después que tiene más páginas con las que seguir. * Después de llegar a Mos Eisley, R2 dice que su hermana Regina vive allí, y cuando C3PO le pregunta si es soltera R2 responde que su hermana es una "Lesbot" lo que hace pensar qué es lesbiana. * Después de entrar en la estrella de la muerte, Solo pide que anden sin ponerse nerviosos y empiezan a caminar al son de "Minnie the moocher", canción que pertenece a la película The Blues Brothers. * Cuando Luke, Han y Chewbacca se separan para buscar a la princesa y Obi-Wan hace lo mismo para detener el rayo tractor, se despide haciendo un espectacular número musical, interpretando "I've had (The time of my life)", canción perteneciente a la película Dirty dancing. * En el momento que suena un hilo musical mientras Luke mira los dos soles a la lejanía, presenta a todos los televidentes a John Williams y la Orquesta sinfónica de Londres, y cuando acaba la música, éste pide que toquen The People's Court. * En la estrella de la muerte cuando Solo y Skywalker van de incógnitos con Chewbacca, bajan a la iglesia de los imperiales donde se está celebrando la boda de una pareja llamada Judith y Alan. Es una referencia directa a Two and a Half Men donde la ex de Alan se llama Judith. * Mientras Leia está en el vertedero con los demás y las paredes empiezan a acercarse para prensarlos, en el momento de que R2D2 y C3PO están fumando marihuana, éste primero dice que le gustaría escuchar a Tatooine, Wind and fire haciendo referencia a Earth, Wind and Fire. * En el momento que empieza la lucha contra los Cazas TIE, Han Solo tararea la música de fondo. Esto es una alusión a los fans de las películas, que tarareaban la música de esa escena. * Cuando están combatiendo contra los cazas TIE, aparece de fondo Leslie Nielsen, recreando el papel del Dr. Rumack en Airplane! y pronunciando la misma frase que en el avión ("Sólo quiero desearles suerte. Contamos con ustedes"). * Al acabar la historia, vuelve la escena a la casa de los Griffin, y Chris aprovecha para decir a Peter que hubo otra serie (Robot Chicken) que se les adelantó haciendo otro episodio de Star Wars. Peter comienza a criticarla, cosa que a Chris no le hace gracia y se enfada, en referencia a Seth Green (creador de Robot Chicken y actor que presta su voz a Chris). * Darth Vader en el momento de tener a tiro a Luke Skywalker, hace mención de los precios de la gasolina. * Cuando Vader dispara a Luke le da a R2, el cual le responde de mala manera preguntándole al de atrás "¿Qué te has creído que soy, un R2-Diana?": en la versión original en Inglés dice "¿Quién te has creído que soy R2-Pac?", en referencia con el rapero Tupac Shakur que fue tiroteado, teniendo en cuenta que R2D2 se pronuncia ArToo DiToo en Inglés. * Después del vídeo de instrucción y cuando el instructor pregunta si alguien tiene alguna cuestión, un piloto le vacila diciéndole que si "Barry Manilow sabe que le ha saqueado el guardarropa", haciendo mención a la película The Breakfast Club. * Una vez en la base rebelde, R2 muestra los planos de la estrella de la muerte, pero el instructor decide ponerles un vídeo de cómo destruir la estrella en el cual sale Magic Johnson, hablando primero con un sentido del humor mediocre y a continuación muy serio. En comentario de audio se revela que Magic Johnson habla así ante la prensa. * Una vez que ya han salido del hiperespacio, Han Solo, Luke y Obi-Wan se meten en un campo de asteroides, y Solo decide destruirlos mientras juega a un juego de arcade en el que dispara a meteoritos. Reparto Personajes principales: * Chris Griffin como Luke Skywalker * Peter Griffin como Han Solo * Lois Griffin como Princesa Leia * Stewie Griffin como Darth Vader * Brian Griffin como Chewbacca * Glenn Quagmire como C3PO * Cleveland Brown como R2D2 * Herbert como Obi-Wan Kenobi * Adam West como Wilhuff Tarkin Personajes secundarios: * Carter Pewterschmidt como Owen Lars * Barbara Pewterschmidt como Beru Lars * Jake Tucker como Droide * Mort Goldman como Jawa * Opie como Morador de las arenas * Bruce como Greedo * Tom Tucker como Presentador imperial * Dianne Simmons como Presentadora imperial * Ollie Williams como Meteorólogo imperial * Fouad como Guardia imperial * Meg Griffin como Dianoga * RJ como Guardia imperial * Joe Swanson como Biggs Darklighter Categoría:EpisodiosCategoría:Episodios de la Temporada 6Categoría:Star WarsCategoría:Especiales